Danny and Amber's first child
by carson34
Summary: Title says it all
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hey guy, I was not expecting to write this storyline but just like I wrote for Alex and his wife's baby birth that I would write one for Danny (Scott) and Amber. I hope that you like this storyline. I don't know when I am going to get this storyline posted yet.

Character Summary:

Danny: Married to Amber and already has one daughter, Grace, from his ex-wife. They found out that they are expecting their first child together

Amber: Married to Danny. Step-mom to Grace. expecting her first child.

Chapter 1 part 1

2 months pregnant

Amber could not believe her luck. She hasn't been feeling good for the past couple of days and so she decided to go to the store since Grace was still at the school. She decided to wait until the morning to find out if she is indeed expecting their first baby. She had to put it somewhere Danny would not be able to find it.

The next morning

Danny was getting ready for work when Amber woke and she knew that she needed to wait until he went to work. She decided that she would fall back to sleep until he left for work. She felt him give her a small kiss before leaving the room. She got out of bed the minute that she heard the door close downstairs. She got her test from her hiding spot and took it. What she did not know is that Danny had forgotten something in their room and came back to get it. She was waiting for the three minutes to go by when he walked into the room.

"hey what's going on?" Danny asked her as he saw the test.

"You know how I haven't been feeling good." She started to say to him. "I thought that I could be pregnant with our first child."

"Honey, that's great. I don't know why you would have to feel that you need to hide it from me." Danny responded to her. "Because if you are pregnant, then I would be here for all of it."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just did not want to get your hopes up if I was not pregnant" She revealed to her husband.

"Don't be sorry. Let's just find out if you are pregnant and go from there. Okay?" Danny responded to her with a small kiss.

"okay. let's get it over." Amber said to him. They looked at the pregnancy test and found out that they were indeed pregnant with their first child. They went to the doctor's later that week to find out for sure that they were pregnant with their first child. They decided that they wanted to wait and tell the family and friends until they were around three months since the doctor told them that they were around ten weeks in their pregnancy.

Three months pregnant

Steve and Danny were on a mission and since Amber had just turned 12 weeks today. Danny did not know if he wanted to tell Steve today yet. He sent a text to her asking her if it was okay to tell Steve. He had to wait for her to respond back to him. She said that they could stare telling people.

"So Steve, I have something to do tell you." Danny revealed to his friend.

"What is it?" Steve asked his friend.

"Amber and I found out that we are expecting a baby." Danny revealed to his friend.

"Well congrats on the baby. Does Grace know that she's gonna be a big sister?" Steve asked his friend.

"We are going to tell her tonight since we wanted to wait until Amber was three months to say anything to any one. Do you know how hard it's been keeping it from both Grace and the team? It was really hard to not tell anyone about the happy news." Danny responded to his friend.

"Well I am glad that I am the first to know about this baby." Steve responded to him.

Later that night

Danny and Amber had picked up Grace from the airport since she had been with Rachael for the past month. Steve and the rest of the team were coming over for her welcome home party where they were also going to reveal the pregnancy.

"So we have an announcement to make to you all." Danny revealed to their friends and family.

"What is it?" Kono asked her friend.

"Well, we found out about two months ago that we are expecting!" Danny and Amber yelled together.

"Congrats on the new baby." Chin said as he gave them both a hug.

"Thanks." Danny responded as they got more hugs and smiles.

Five months pregnant

Amber knew that she was going to get a lot bigger than what she was already. She didn't know how Danny could even find her attractive being where she is right for body wise. He tried to reassure her that she's prefect to him and that carrying a baby is a nature beautiful thing to a man. Amber even tried to get Steve's opinion but he agree with Danny that it was the most beautiful thing that he had even seen too.

Today they were going to find out the gender of their baby. They both wanted what they wanted. Danny wanted a little boy while Amber wanted a little girl. They got out of their appointment.

Six months pregnant Gender/name reveal

Danny and Gabby were excited to announced the baby's name and it's gender. Steve and the rest of the team had a hard time not knowing what the baby was.

"Oh come on! Tell us what it is!" Steve told his friend with excitement in his voice.

"You have to wait until the party tomorrow." Danny responded to him. He knew that it was hard for Steve not knowing but it was also hard for him not to say anything. He wanted to tell his friend about the gender of this baby but he and Amber decided to wait to tell everyone about this baby's name and gender until the party.

later on at the party, they had decorated the cake in the baby's gender and the name. They had put the cake in the fridge outside so no one could see it. Amber was getting excited to announce the baby's gender and name.

"Are you ready?" Danny asked his wife.

"Yes, let's do it." Amber told him.

"Alright guys, it's time to reveal the baby's gender." Danny revealed to their guest. He had walked to go get the cake with Grace's help. The group was surprised to see that Danny and Amber were having a ...

Author Note: The second part is going to have the baby's gender and name but I wanted to hold you over until Friday, August 1st. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you have a good couple of days and make sure that you leave a review on what you want the baby to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I know that it was mean of me to write it like this but I wanted to make sure that you guys would tune in to see this part. Thank you all for the reviews in the first part chapter and let's get started with the last part of this storyline.

Chapter 1 part 2

Six months pregnant- Gender & Name reveal

"Alright guys, it's time to reveal the baby's gender." Danny revealed to their guest. He had walked to go get the cake with Grace's help. The group was surprised to see that Danny and Amber were having a baby girl and they were naming her Kaylee. Grace had already knew what they were having an so she was really not surprise that there was going to be another baby girl in the family.

"Congrats on the baby girl." Chin gave his friend a hug as Kono gave Amber a hug.

"Thank you so much." Amber said to them.

Seven months pregnant

Danny had invited Steve to come over and surprise Amber with a nursey for their daughter. Steve did not mind coming over and doing this for them. They got the room all done within the month.

Nine months pregnant

They were getting everything done with setting up the nursey and Amber had not been feeling good all day long. It turned out that she was in labor and at 8:15pm at night Danny and Amber welcomed their first child into the world.

Grace meeting her sister

Rachael walked into her house as Grace was talking to her dad. Rachael knew that Danny's new baby was due anyday. She watched her daughter get off the phone and turned to her mom.

"Mom, can we go to the hospital to se the new baby." Grace asked her mother.

"Yeah let's go. Let me go and get Charlie so we can go." Rachael said to her daughter since Stan was gone for a couple of years. She left the room and Grace texted Danny that they were on the way to come and see the baby.

At the hospital

Amber and Kaylee were doing great. Danny truely was happy with his family now. He had Rachael, Grace, Amber and Kaylee. He and Rachael might be divorced but he still cared for her. He still wanted her to be happy. He smiled as his phone started to beep and it was his oldest.

"Hey, what's going on?" Amber asked her husband.

"Grace is on her way here to see the baby." Danny revealed to his wife as he gave her a small smile.

Grace arrived and headed to hold the baby. She was so excited to see her new sister. She was happy to see her father have happiness. She knew that the minute that they moved out here that he was not happy about living out here and now he is married to Amber and has her and Kaylee.

"Grace, can I talk to you in the hall real quick?" Rachael asked her daughter.

"Sure mom." Grace responded to her mother as she handed the baby back over to her father and headed out to the hall.

"I'm going to let you stay with your dad and Amber for a little bit. I'm going to take Charlie to see grandma and grandpa." Rachael revealed to her daughter.

"Okay." Grace told her mom as she gave her mom a hug. She was happy to see her baby sister until her mom came back.

The next day

Danny and Amber were getting ready to bring their daughter home for the first time. It was nice to have his oldest child for about two weeks while Rachael and Charlie were in Chicago. They walked into the house and smiled when they saw everyone standing there waiting to celebrate the baby. Steve went over and got to be the first one to hold the baby. Danny could not believe that Amber was letting others hold the baby since she is a first time mom. The team stayed there for about two hours before heading home.

One month old

Danny loves to be have their daughter who is just turned one month old. He had so many pictures of Kaylee and Grace together. Their bond is such amazing thing to see between them. Amber and Kaylee have been doing really good. Danny was hope that Kaylee would be a daddy's girl like Grace.

First birthday

Danny and Amber showed up at Steve's house to celebrate Kaylee's first birthday. They had both of the girls in the car. They were looking forward to have their daughter's first birthday.

"Are you ready to go celebrate your first birthday?" Danny asked Kaylee. She just smiled at her father. They celebrated her birthday.

Author Note: Alright that is the end of this second part of this storyline. I need to make sure that I get Innocent Love done by yesterday and at the time that I am writing, I haven't started it. I know! I am busy! :( Don't worry it will be done by Thursday night. If you guys have twitter come and follow me as Carson34ff. How do you guys like the new profile update? Leave a review.


End file.
